1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding type grass mower having a rear-discharge type mower unit configured to discharge cut grass rearward through a rear end opening.
2. Description of the Related Art
A riding type grass mower having a rear-discharge type mower unit configured to discharge cut grass rearward through a rear end opening is known from e.g. JP 6-046637 A (see FIG. 5), which discloses a mid-mount type riding grass mower, wherein a driver's seat is provided upwardly of right/left drive rear wheels and a rear-discharge type mower unit is mounted between right/left front wheels positioned forwardly of the driver's seat and the rear wheels. With this riding type grass mower, as the driver's seat is disposed rearwardly of the rear-discharge type mower unit, there is the possibility of cut grass such as lawn, dust or the like being blown up to fall onto the driver when the wind is weak or the wind is blowing against the traveling direction.
Further, from JP 2007-185128 A (see FIGS. 1 and 2), there is known a front-mount type riding grass mower wherein a rear discharge type mower unit is mounted forwardly of drive front wheels and a driver's seat is disposed upwardly of the right/left front wheels, that is, rearwardly of the rear-discharge type mower unit and an engine hood is provided immediately behind the driver's seat. With this riding grass mower, there is provided the driver's seat rearwardly of the mower unit and the engine hood is provided rearwardly of this seat. Therefore, there is the possibility of cut grass pieces or lawn being blown up and the grass pieces, dust or the like subsequently falling onto the driver or a large amount of cut grass or soil adhering to the engine hood.